Heritage: Onion's Story
by Qmanthegamer
Summary: Onion is just your average 25 year old rabbit. Judy Hopps, his mother, has inspired him to become a cop. Once he does, it isn't necessarily a "hop" in the park, and once a conspiracy of a criminal organization kidnapping his mother becomes Onion Hopps' main priority, he's on the case, on a wild goose chase to uncover the truth.
1. Chap1- Dreams

Zootopia Fanfiction: Heritage- Onion's Story

Chapter 1- Dreams

What do dreams say about you? What do they say about your character? To me, dreams give your life purpose. They determine actions, thoughts, doubts. They give everyone a story, enough to fill an entire book, many pages, chapters, words. The only difference between a book, and life, is that it doesn't end until you finish.

Who am I you ask? Well, I'm a bunny. My mother is quite famous; she did many things that many thought bunnies couldn't do. You have the first pig officer, Pork N. Chops. You have the first rodent officer, Jerry Mouse. You have your first fox officer, Nick Wildes. All of these animals have been a first, but there was only one, that will be remembered in history as the first rabbit officer. Yes, my mother is Judy Hopps. My name, as well, is Onion Hopps.

I ponder a lot. In fact, when I was a younger kid, I had an entire room dedicated to that exact thing. Judy was, not your average bunny. She was valedictorian in her class, which means the top dog if you didn't know, and excelled at her job. She would always tell me stories about her job and being in the police force. My favorite, her first case, when the assistant mayor was found to be making predators go crazy and mental to make prey dominate. She was the lead on that case, and while it started as a simple missing-mammal case, it turned into the ultimate chase. She also mentioned a fox, he was Judy's partner, named Nick Wildes… Isn't it strange that the first fox was also Judy's partner? Interesting.

"Hey there grandmother." I was on my way to visit my grandmother that evening. I had to deliver some carrots from the farm. Not that I was into farming that much. While after that case, the ties between predators and prey became stronger, there was still a bit of paranoia where I grew up. There still hasn't been another bunny rabbit officer since Judy's feat. It's understandable, it has been only around 26 years since then, and most of the rabbits from her time were still around today, their dreams already having been set to be something farm related. I was born a few years after the whole incident was settled. So I was part of what you may consider as the "new generation" or rabbits.

Anyways, back to the story, my grandmother was sipping tea. She loved tea, although I grew quite away from Bunnyburrow, she would always go out of her way just to have a bit. She was also quite a famous bunny. Us bunnies, you see, don't live very long. We may live to be around 50 or 60 but then… Well… You probably understand. But here, my grandmother is in her mid-70s and living pretty healthy. It was a surprise, actually, she was already 50 when Judy became officer. If only our cells could work longer and a bit better than usual…

"Thank you sweetie, put it on the table for me will you?" she requested of me to do. As I continued to walk towards the table, something caught my eye. It was a picture of me, grandmother, and my mother. I was only a little bunny in the picture, around seven or eight it seemed.

"Hey, where did you find this old picture from?" I asked my grandmother. She stared down, clearly thinking, but I couldn't exactly tell with the shades she had on. She wasn't blind, likes tons of people for some reason think, she just likes to wear her favorite pair of sunglasses.

"I think I found that one in the attic somewhere." She explained "Don't remember exactly though." We had vacation shirts on in the picture, reminding me of the time we went to the central district. I chuckled a bit, kissing her on the cheek as I left. I always would do that. It's become a ritual it seems.

Before I left, I asked her one more question, "What do you think about…" I didn't really want to say it. As I said those words, my mind instantly retracted it. But she knew exactly what I was thinking. I was quite predictable it seemed.

"I know about your wishes. Judy was just like you, determined to become the best cop… She would never stop playing that with us around the house…" she explained. A smirk grew on her face. "If she was able to do it, I have no doubt that you would be able to do it." She always knew how to make me smile. I was her grandson after all.

And I was also Judy's son. I knew that I could do it, I just didn't know if I would do it. When I was in the main Zootopian district (that's where I went to school) some of the students would tease me. Just like my mother, in over my head. She was just lucky to have gotten that job, and even luckier to do anything worthwhile in that position. Well, I already knew those were lies. They never got me down, maybe they hit me once or twice, but they never got me down. You see, I was actually quite a punk when I was a kid. Other, predators, would test me and beat me up saying I'm not cop material. I guess somethings will never end, prejudice, speciesism. Yeah, seen it, done it before.

When I became a teen, I started to gain a few bonds. My best friend was a lion, still considered just a cub, he hasn't gotten his mane yet. He was an amazing fighter, and if I couldn't do it, he would help me out. When we were almost done with schooling, he would take me to the gym out back, and he would teach me techniques in fighting. Of course, since I was a rabbit, he would of course alter some of the moves for me to be able to do them, but I learned a lot from him, and I still do. We still are in touch after these many years of training. Many things have changed, but we still have our base personalities.

Now, I guess I'm just your average twenty-five-year-old rabbit. Nothing special about me. Well, my dream is to change that. Follow in my mother's footsteps if you will. I want to be… A cop…

 **:) This is new project! (Just saw Zootopia a few days ago, and I love it!) so, I will not be talking as much at the end of these chapters as my other fictions. And there will also be a new schedule! See you one day fans!**


	2. Chap2- Mother Nature, A Pain in the Tail

Chapter 2- Mother Nature, A Pain in the Tail

Well, it is almost time. I looked at my watch, '1:00'. Just as I saw the time, it suddenly started to rain. Sometimes, it felt like weather knew exactly what you were feeling.

"Right on schedule." I muttered. Don't you just love it when rain pours down and you have nothing to protect yourself? I just used the black plastic bag from the groceries I gave to my grandmother. It wasn't really much, why not use it? Anything to survive this annoying rain.

I continued down the path. While it was only 1:00, it was extremely dark. The clouds were extremely dark; it wasn't just a normal rainstorm. Lightning looked like it could appear any minute.

And it did, the sound of thunder made me flinch a bit, but I continued strutting down the dirt path to my destination. Rain may get me down and make everything wet, which I hate, it really does have soothing sounds. That with the combination of the thunder made me think of a story my mother told me before I went to bed each night.

" _The clouds were a-storming! It didn't seem that anyone could survive the terrible ferocious swirls and winds. It was a catastrophe!"_

 ***BAM***

"God dammit! What the hell was that?" I cursed as I quickly sprinted over to a pile of leaves, where I heard the sound coming from. The closer I got, the more I could hear the leaves rustle. Someone was clearly in there, but why?

When I walked even closer, I heard whimpers. The animal in here was most likely scared. I would understand, the rain and thunder can really be scary at times. I just wanted to help.

I uncovered the leaves, and there was a scared kit, a young rabbit if you didn't know. She looked up from her fetal position, she seemed to have fallen out of the tree.

"Hey, kid, don't worry," I assured her, "I'm here to help." The rabbit looked up and pointed to her leg, which was severely bruised. I sighed, this just couldn't be easy, could it?

I picked her up and jolted across the street, trying to get as little rain water on the rabbit as I could. I asked her where her home was, she didn't seem to understand at first.

" _Could she be deaf?"_ I wondered to myself. A deaf bunny is EXTREMLEY rare. Especially with our very acute scent of hearing. A bunny with the hearing of a normal mammal was considered deaf around these parts.

I made the formation of a house with my other paw. She still was a bit confused, but she then seemed to understand. She then gave me a card, with had a clear home address on it.

"Mo-mom told me to give this when bunnies a-ask" He then coughed, showing she was clearly sick, and couldn't hear well. This is another annoying fact about us, when we are sick, we are virtually deaf and can barely hear anything. And to think, some mammal's hearing become MORE sensitive when they are sick.

"Ok… '1900 Night Howler Rd' shouldn't be too hard to find, I live near there." I said to myself as I stroked the kid's head to calm her down. Jesus Christ, this was a longer trip that I hoped it would be…

-Until something else would make me have to pick up the pace. –

The wind was seriously starting pick up the pace, as I did as well. Something about this weather wasn't making me feel right. I then noticed a sudden loss in air pressure. Oh boy, I can tell EXACTLY what was about to happen.

"Ey, little girl, I need you to duck your head into my arms ok?" I explained "This is gonna be one hell of a ride…" I peered off into the distance as the funnel of clouds was already forming. From the height, distance, and thickness of the funnel, it was most likely a "F3" or "F4" Tornado, and he had only about 20 minutes until it reached the homes. This was going to be quite interesting.

You see, the problem with being in a flat-land biome, and the fact that we are literally right between the desert area and Tundratown, the cold and warm air from each biome collides in this area and forms a funnel formation.

It's not even really fair for us bunnies, the tornadoes here rarely leave the area, so we are the only ones dealing with this disaster. Seriously, once I become a policeman, I'm suggesting a change in the location of this sector.

We were finally on the road of where the kit's home was. It wasn't hard to find the house, the girls (most likely) parents were outside on their phones most likely ready to call 911. They both lit up once they heard and saw me with their daughter in my hands.

"Thank the lord you came." The mother instantly ran over to pick up the girl. She had started crying, her tears contrasting from the heavy rain. I first smirked at this situation, I was a hero for crying out loud, but then I started to frown, as I noticed the wind already picking up in the general area.

"Uh, do you have a bunker in this general area?" I asked the parents, I hoped they really did. If not, my job would just keep getting harder and harder.

"Yes… But wh-' the mother realized what I meant and had a face of concern. I nodded and with that, the couple, with their daughter and hand quickly went door to door warning everyone about the upcoming tornado. This wasn't enough… Everyone needed to be warned.

 **DING DING DING!**

"Wha-what is it?"

"What's going on?"

"Why are you doing this out in the rain?"

A crowd of confused, angry, and worried faces emerged after I rang the warning bell. Were these people dense? It was perfectly clear that a tornado was coming. Or was it his acute sense of observation that made him prepare ahead.

"There is an F4 tornado on our way! We need all of you to get to shelter!" I informed the crowd. Many instantly ran to their homes, some stood in disbelief. We didn't get F4s often, and F5s never seemed to hit our town. The last big tornado was 5 years ago. When… Well… Let's say I lost someone very dear to me.

As soon as I assured everyone was safe in a bunker or at their homes, I quickly sprinted to my home. The tornado was already racing towards the home against me. It was a race against mother nature, something that I wished would never come to be.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Mom, I may have to pay a visit with you!" I yelled to myself as I stared at the tornado, literally only a few yards away from my home. I tripped on a stone, the ankle making a crunching snap. I had broken my ankle; I couldn't barely move it. I knew this was the end.

 _"Don't give up…"_ that was my mother's voice. What the hell? How am I hearing my mother's voice…? She's…

I knew it was my nostalgia getting the better of me, she was always right about that phrase. It was her motto now. Every time she told that to me, I would follow, and 99.9% of the time, it was a success. No, I would not give up! Not yet!


	3. Chap3- What're Friends for?

Chapter 3- What're Friends for?

"Where's my phone…? I could've swore I had it right here… I need to take better care of my stuff." I had made it home, while a bit too close for comfort, my house was a bit sturdier than I thought. Probably because of all those other tornadoes that hit.

So, here I am hopping on one foot, trying to look for my phone. I can be such a messy person, my room's a clutter. Never less, I finally found my phone, for some reason in a cabinet above my sink. This new app, allowing you to scan a body part and a, while low quality, X-Ray scan to see your bones.

It wasn't broken, just extremely bruised. Oh why do I overreact so much? Must be a bunny thing, so emotional we are.

I looked at the time on my phone, it was already 3:00, and all this crap decided to happen. Now I'm gonna be late, better get hurrying to the fields.

As I quickly hopped by (as quickly as I could with one hurt foot), and made it to the fields, and then I finally awoke to realization. God dammit, the tornado messed up the entire field, this is just perfect.

"I need $20, shoot…" I muttered as I sprinted back to my house for an extra amount of money. Let's hope they wouldn't notice, or else I am as good as dead.

_40 Minutes_

Ok, just came back to the store, got my bucket full of blueberries, this is the best I can do, but they may see through my plan. Let's hope they don't need a new fur rug anytime soon.

I quickly checked to see if any other animal was paying attention before turning the corner. I entered a dark alley way, you would probably expect what happened next.

I had gotten a text a few minutes ago from my pal:

 _"Rednose: Oi! Deafears, the guys aren't very happy with you being late, get over here fast!"_

" _Onion: Got it Rednose…On my way."_

" _Rednose: See ya buddy…"_

"Logan's Bar" was what it said in giant bold letters. I could see the guys were not happy at all with me as they were looking down, hands clenched into fists. I needed to hurry in there.

"Hey guys… How you doin'?" they just looked at me, faces with big serious frowns. I recoiled a bit, but immediately came in and dropped the basket on the table.

Immediately, the Rhino and the Elephant started eating the blueberries, clearly savoring every last bite. They asked for this nearly every day, it was clear they had an addiction, not very good to have an addiction to blueberries, it's not good for the heart.

"Hey… What kinda joke is this…?" the Rhino asked, he knew about what I did and he wasn't happy at all. The elephant scrunched his face up with disgust. The blueberries at the corner store aren't as high qualities as blueberries grown in my home town.

"Uh… Well you see..." I started, but then the rhino stood up and grabbed me by the collar, hoisting me up off the ground. I struggled a bit to break free of his grip but his hand was firmly gripped around my neck.

"Look here buddy, we asked you for quality blueberries…" he explained "And then you give us this, this is unacceptable…" he lifted his fist, with me trying to break loose of his grip with no avail. Dammit, his punches hurt a ton as well…

"Oi, what ya think your doin' to Deaf-ears?" a lion behind the bar was cleaning Champaign glasses when he ordered them to.

"Good ol' Red-nose, how are ya?" I joking asked him. The Rhino had put me down, and was beginning to walk over to my friend. "This clown gave us low quality blueberries, that wasn't what we asked for!" The Rhino protested. Logan just shrugged, clearly not caring that much.

"I'm sure he's got a good explanation for that." I turned to me, realizing what he meant, I started to explain.

"You see, there was a tornado in Bunnyburrow earlier today. All the crops were destroyed." I told them, still stuttering a little.

"See, explanation right there. Not my problem anymore." Logan had always had a stoic attitude to everything. He really did care, but he for some reason didn't show it as much now as he used to. I wonder what happened to him.

"Good ol' Red-nose really telling them!" I hopped over to the bar, whispering in this ear what I wanted to order. "A quick coffee, on the spot."

"You got it Deaf-ears." He replied. Taking a coffee mug from the stack by the counter, one of them was about to fall.

"Logie, one's gonna fall." He was confused for a sec until he realized and dived down, saving the mug from crashing to the floor.

"Nice catch Onion, I can't afford to lose another mug." He smirked as he made the coffee, fast as ever was he, taking less than a few seconds to prepare it.

"Nice quick cup of coffee Onioned." He called, he always called the type of coffee I ordered Onioned. I didn't hate it but I didn't really prefer it.

"This one tastes as good as ever Red-nose, new recipe?" I wondered. He looked over and shrugged. "Meh, not really, I just added a bit more caffeine than usual." I sipped it once again. I could see, well taste, what he was saying.

As I sipped the coffee, something caught the corner of my eye. It was a poster in the far corner of the room. Not that it was very contrasted, but the contents caught my eye.

"What does that poster mean about Police-Induction Courses?" I asked Logan. His eyes followed my pointing finger to the poster at the end of the room.

"Good eye deaf-ears. May be deaf [for a bunny] but you are observant as ever." He complimented. I just shrugged a bit and nodded for him to continue.

"I heard the police academy was holding some 'try-out' session for upcoming officers." He explained. "I think it started in 2 weeks." A huge smile appeared on my face. He looked at me a bit confused, but then caught on to what I was thinking.

"Oh right, your dream was to become a police officer one day." He said, I nodded and took another sip of the coffee. I thought about the course and what may be on there. I then decided on something I needed to do.

I needed to train.

"Buddy, how would you like to be my personal coach?" I requested. He would obviously say yes, being a coach was his lifelong dream. He looked up to the side as if he were thinking. "I-I'll think about it..." He said as he looked down at me with a huge smirk on his face.

He nudged me in the shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

 **So… Now we are going to be starting with the main part, him becoming a cop. So far, I kinda wasted 3 chapters explaining the character and his life. Now, we finally get into the action. This is gonna be fun.**

 **Post any ideas you have for the series in the review. I want to hear what you guys have to say and how you like this series. Qmanthegamer out!**


	4. Chap4- To The Top!

**Chapter 4- To the Top!**

"Ok, you need to bend down a bit more for an optimal running start." You know what? Logan is an amazing coach. I guess there was a reason he took over 10 sports classes including track and field.

"3…2…1...Start!" I quick boost, I dashed as fast as I could around the mile-long track. This was one of the few tracks like this in Zootopia, so I used it to my advantage. I had finally made it back, sweating a ton in my fur. That feeling is extremely uncomfortable.

"6 minutes and 18 seconds! Not bad for a rabbit!" He called. I stood up and picked up my water bottle. I swear, I should've got at least 4 or 5 of them from my house.

"I wish I brought extra, already out of my first bottle." I whined. This is very hard work, and we only had 3 days until the Induction Courses began. I am lucky I have Rednose as my coach.

"Save it, we got-a pack it up." He told me "We're headed to the gym." I put the empty bottle back in the backpack. I looked up at the sky and the landscape. 'At least I wasn't at the desert biome' I thought.

 **BE-BOP-BOOB**

"Oh, my phone's ringing." I muttered to myself. Logan heard and waved it off. "I aint saying nothing, go on ahead." He called back. He had already crossed the street and had leaned up against the nearby wall, arms crossed.

Ok, check the number- Oh no… It's Laurie. Let's see, she is a heavy flirter, yet I don't really… Care that much for girls… I don't know exactly why she does it. Should I even accept her call?

"H-Hello?"

"Aww, how are you my little onion?"

*shivers*

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah… I guess? So how are you?" Laurie made everything awkward. This is why I don't prefer her calling. The conversation was mostly about her asking me to hang out. I said that I was "busy at the gym." After that, she started teasing me on how athletic I am. Sometimes I need to learn to shut up.

"See you honey, bye!" Why does she call me honey? I will never know. And then I noticed that the one call took over 8 minutes. Bloody hell Laurie, Logan already left!

"Crap crap crap!" I yelled as I awkwardly ran across the street, my backpack still half open. The gym, luckily, was only a few blocks down the street. As I entered, I saw Logan still fiddling around his wallet for his credit card.

"That will be $20 for a session for two." The woman at the desk informed. Logan peered over to where I was standing earlier, to find that I already made my way right next to him.

"Woah. Uh, $10. I aint paying for the whole thing." I already had. I nodded, he understood and gave his $10. Now it was time to work out.

We did a full round of each machine. Chest Press… Curl-ups… we did them all, and in quick time too. Some of them we had to find another way to use them because they weren't exactly made for bunnies. I think some of the ways we made them were a bit harder than they were intended.

"Ya know…" Logan began speaking while doing the curl-up machine. I was doing a few Jumping Jacks near him. "Your mother would be so proud of you if you became a police officer." I didn't really like It when he talked about my mother.

"Yeah… She WOULD…" I muttered under my breath. If only she were here. It's a sad story, tornadoes can be extremely annoying at times. I turned towards the clock in the corner of the room. "Oh! It's 9:00, time to head back." I alerted.

Logan checked as well and finished. When I was done, I was covered in sweat. You could tell I was working out.

_The Next Day_

"*coughs* Dang it… *coughs* I think I'm sick… *coughs*" I was talking on the phone with Logan that day. I could barely move, my body ached and I could barely hear anything. I knew I probably shouldn't have left for Tundratown for that smoothie without a coat.

"Ugh... That's fine then, but you'll have to give me extra tomorrow!" Logan told me. I groaned. "Just kidding… Just kidding. Talk to you later! Hope you don't die!" he teased to me. I rolled my eyes, typical Rednose.

"I need some medicine… *coughs*" I slowly and sluggishly walked towards the refrigerator. Today wasn't a good day. Reminds me of that time my mother was sick. Ugh… Why does stuff like this happen to us bunnies?

I don't need to worry. I still have 2 days until the Induction. I have plenty of time until then.

_The Next Day_

Finally, have recovered from my sickness and feeling as good as ever! Time to get training. Well, I would except for one thing.

"The Weather Today, rainstorms from noon 'till 9:00. We suggest you all stay at home until the storm passes." Well… That was unexpected. I would go to the gym except of the fact that due to the storms, the subway and trains have been closed.

Well, that is fine… I'll just have to cram all of my fitness time into tomorrow. No harm done.

And so I did, because the next day, let's see what I did… 10 Miles long sprints around the track, 1 entire lap around the main district of Zootopia, and 5 sets of each machine at the gym. I'm glad I brought 5 bottles that time.

Now, I also found an obstacle course in the park. It wasn't really hard at all after all the training. I think I'm ready for this test, I mean, what can go wrong right?

_Induction Courses_

"Ok, I shall read off each and every one of you wannabe-officers that has shown you are worthy." The lead Polar Bear was standing on a, quite fancy, podium and had many, many stacks of paper on it.

"If you are called, walk up this flight of stairs to receive your badge. Do not sit down until you are told to do so." She instructed us all as the last few took their seats.

"…John B. Porkies… Mayble Wallabu… Trenton Tigetti…" she continued to call names… 14…15…16…50. 50 names had been called, none of them including me. I started to become worried.

"And finally…" it felt as if time had shut down as I anticipated the moment. This had to be my chance! This had to be- "Lorrie Rodie" everyone cheered. Everyone clapped. Well I was too but not like the others were. It was more of a slow and confused clap. A small squeal, a tear emerging from my eye. The only chance I got, and I blew it… I blew it…

This is it… Time to start considering a life of nothing but blueberry picking from the fields. I knew I couldn't do it… My mother was wrong… I had failed. I had failed my dream… I couldn't do it.

"We also have a special candidate." The polar bear began to speak. I was still in shock, so I didn't notice anything she said. "This certain trainee was just like their mother... Valedictorian in their class… This certain bunny's name… VPDs second rabbit officer, Oliver Hopps!"

"Hey… they called your name… Hey… Are you listening? Wake up!" Huh? Wait a sec… What? Did she seriously just call my name?

"Oliver Hopps! Come up to the stage!" Yep… She just did. That rhino was right… She seriously just called my name… You have to be kidding me. I walked up to the stage at last. My badge, the biggest of them all. I had finally fulfilled my dream. I had finally become a cop.

Stage One of life = Complete.

 **Sorry about the half chapter thing! I screwed up soooooooo bad! 3**

 **Thanks for those 2 reviews! Keep em comin!**

 **-Qmanthegamer**


	5. Chap5- Guess What!

**OH MY GOSH!**

 **I am so very sorry for that 2 week wait! You will not believe how many times I have been delayed, but now Chapter 5 is finally here! Better late than never! Enjoy!**

"Mr. Oliver Bunion Hopps? That is you correct?" A quite slim zebra was confronting me on my first day on the job. She had blue rimmed glasses on and was reading what seemed to be a profile folder.

"Um… Yes, that is, uh… Correct… Ma'am…" I got very nervous at times. I wasn't feeling the best that day, it was all of a sudden that I got the job.  
"Ok, your orientation will be in room… 14…" The zebra stared at the paper as if she were astounded. I didn't exactly know why, but I didn't really care. I had fulfilled my dream, what more could I ask for?

She closed the creaking wooden door as I left the room, revealing a huge dome room, a silver balcony revealing the top floor, a huge glass skylight, revealing a gleaming ray from the sun. It was certainly one of the most beautiful structures I've seen.

"Well… I can't wait to begin orienta-" I was interrupted from my out-loud monologue by a fast orange figure bumping into me. "Uh… Excuse me sir…?"

As I looked back, the figure was already gone, vanished. It could've been a chameleon, who knows. I quickly dismissed it and continued upstairs, running a bit faster (well, once us bunnies start moving at a certain pace, we instinctively begin to hop.)

There were hundreds of mammals in here. Zebras, Lions, Hippos, Elephants. The list could go on, and on. This wasn't that surprising. I've seen all of these species when my mother took me here. I wonder how she would react if she saw me today.

"Ok gentlemen, let's begin with the orientation." Chief Hancock was Chief Bogo's son. With the times I have seen Mr. Bogo in the past, this guy's personality didn't surprise me one bit that they were related.

"Of course, you all should know the basic rules and regulations that all officers must follow and abide by." He was just a bit more of a "meh" than Bogo was. He didn't seem to have much emotion and was pretty stoic at times. I should know, he was only one grade higher than me in school.

After a couple of minutes of endless talking and speaking from the chief, we actually got to the fun part. He was about to tell us all our jobs. The ones who actually stayed awake during the speech nudged the sleepers awake.

"Ok… Apolo, Naudrey, downtown patrol." The two high-fived and left the room. "Grant, Palau. Sector C" they nodded at each other and raced out the door. "Frey, Stanley, Sector A. Gizzy, Zebry, uncover. And finally…" he looked up at the two of us. Well, I wasn't sure exactly who the other one was. My face was locked on him; I didn't bother to look anywhere else.

"Hopps. I've seen you with your mother here many times years ago…" He pointed to me. I tilted my head slightly in confusion, but he continued on. "I know you may not like it, you _were_ valedictorian, but you were the last one to be submitted to this room. Everyone else here has been here for around 2-3 years."

I started to show a face of worry. I knew what was about to happen, but I just couldn't believe it. "Until a position comes up… You will be submitted." His face started looking as serious as ever. "Parking Duty."

In my mind… There were three things I were saying. 1.) God dammit, why me? 2.) What the heck man? What's your deal? And 3.) This is sooooo unfair. I sank into my chair and pouted a bit, falling off in the process. I was picked up by someone right before I fell.

"We have gotten someone willing to partner with you. He will accompany you in your… Job." I looked up, but the paw that held up my ears blocked out his face. I struggled out of his hands, clearly showing that I wasn't comfortable with whoever was pulling me by the ears.

It was a fox. I knew who it was though, oh yes… I definitely knew who it was, and the fact startled me. My mom knew it, and I knew it too. This fox, the one with the sunglasses, the smug look on his face. This fox, was Nick Wildes.

"You gotta be pullin' my tail!" I groaned in frustration. He started to chuckle as he actually did pull my tail. Oh boy, this guy was _really_ pushing it.

"No… Now I am, now get up, we best get moving." I've seen this in movies. Two cops that had NO chance of ever growing to become accustomed with each other. That's me and him, I am going to tear my ears off with this guy around.

"Im up! Im up! Don't rush me 'Mr. Vulpine.'" I can have a **really** bad attitude at times. It usually doesn't show, but this time, I couldn't really help myself.

" _This is gonna be a long day…"_ I thought to myself.

 **Lol! This is getting good. Also, I need to answer one guy's comment with… Um… A sensitive topic in the story.**

 **"I was waiting for Judy. Hopefully she'll be in chapter 4!" well you see… To the main character, Judy is kinda… Dead… :/ Anyways…**

 **I'll also address the other review I had: "finds out nicks his father bombshell" that is… Well, it's not very farfetched. But it doesn't make that much sense actually.**

 **Because of this, I decided to make a little character bio sketch:**

 **Name: Oliver "Onion" Bunion Hopps**

 **Age: 24**

 **Birthday: May 2**

 **Species: Rabbit/Hare (Scientific Name: Lepus)**

 **Fur Color: Gray with a brown dot on his right leg, his birthmark**

 **Eye Color: Bluish-Green, A bit turquoise**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 2'5''**

 **Weight: 28 lbs (12.7 kg)**

 **See ya next time guys! Bye bye!**


	6. Chap6- Zoom!

**Yay! 3 Favorites and 5 chapters completed! That's a new account record!**

 **Ok, let's keep up the great works! Chapter 6 on a silver platter.**

"Talk to me once and I kick you, talk to me twice and I throw your glasses out the window, talk to me one more time and you get out the car. You hear?" My foot started to pat impatiently as I explained my "Talking Rules" to him before we got into the patrol vehicle.

"Whatever you say meter maid." I looked at him arms crossed. "Excuse me, I mean traffic warden." I rolled my eyes and slipped into the vehicle. There was perfect little seat in the back I had stuffed Nick into, and we were on our way.

At 10 Miles Per Hour…

"I…. Hate… Everybody…" I groaned. I glared at Nick, making sure he wasn't about to say a stupid smart remark. He just shrugged with his sunglasses on and took a sip of lemonade. Oh how a day this was turning out.

So, I had just given… 50 parking tickets in… 45 minutes. The people in this town seem to just love getting tickets it seems. 56…57… For some reason, time was repeating itself. My mom went through _literally_ the exact same thing. Well, at least she didn't have the annoying fox to bother her.

"Hey… You're doing great! Not as good as your ma, but still good!" Nick teased me. I was dead serious right now; I am seriously thinking about kicking him.

"Talk once… I kick…" I mumbled under my breath, just loud enough for Nick to hear. He just rolled his eyes and shifted his position so his feet were on top of my head.

"I'm having a feeling you don't like me here…" He said. I looked up in a glare that meant "well duh" but he couldn't see it. I pouted back down into the seat. As soon as I finally managed to push his feet off my head, I got a call from the department.

"Y-yes… What ya need." I tried to sound as optimistic as I could, but of course, I wasn't even close to feeling optimistic at this point.

"We have a job opening. This will basically serve as your testing course." I didn't know who exactly was on the other side of the call, but it was a woman's voice and they seemed to be reading something.

"So… Uh… Y-You want me t-to…" I was feeling just a bit happier now. I wonder what the job opening would be. Anything other than being a traffic warden was fine with me.

"Come to the chief's office." They said strictly on the phone. All I could say was "Ok…" as the woman hung up. A glared at the fox in the backseat with a smirk. He pulled up his sunglasses but still had his smirk, only to turn into a worried face as I floored the vehicle, now going at least 30-40 miles per hour in a non-door vehicle.

"Thi-this… What the...?" Nick stuttered. I didn't notice him until I noticed his shocked expression.

"I kinda tinkered a bit with the engine while you were sleeping." I explained to the dazed vulpine. He then pouted just a little.

"Hey, I wasn't sleeping, just resting a bit… I was still totally- Watch out!" He shrieked as I nearly ran straight into a stop sign, but I had everything under control. My lack of hearing was made up for my heightened sense of sight. I could multitask easily as well, as well as having extremely fast reflexes.

"Thi-this has to be i-illegal!" He peeped. He was not comfortable in this situation. Upon seeing the chief standing in front of the building, right in front of me, I quickly screeched to a halt. This was… Not good…

"Maybe I should… Not give you the job anyways…" the chief stated. I face pawed myself, extremely annoyed at myself for that stupid feat. To my surprise, a certain fox had finally gotten rid of his nerves and stepped out the car, legs still shaking a bit.

"Hey, sir, this guy just uh… Got bored with the tickets and uh… stuff..." he turned to me and winked. I just shrugged. "I promise, if you give him the job, he'll be just fine and won't do that ever again." Nick then stepped forward, a giant grin emerging on his face. "Besides, I'll be there to keep that from happening!"

At this point, my face dug as deep into my paws at it could. I shook my head and still had my paw on my forehead. I just… I just really hate this guy…

"So… I had found a case that might interest you…" the chief had brought me into a small room, papers littered the desk while there were stacks of file cabinets on each side. "It's about… Your mother."

I started to turn my head to the side, now becoming a habit. I slowly shook my head for him to continue.

"Two days ago, a citizen had reported to sighting someone that had been thought to be dead for 4 years." This couldn't be true… It was impossible. I shook my head again for him to keep going.

"This was, in fact, Judy Hopps and although initially dismissed, security cameras in the exact same area of the city saw her walking to a store." My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe this. My mother couldn't be alive. She was 100% dead… Right?

"There seemed to be several witnesses around the area that may have saw her… Your goal is to find out where she is. You have 80 hours to complete this case." I was shocked at two things. One, she was ALIVE? Two, 80 hours?

"Hey… Make that 48 hours…" He glared at me with a confused face, but then shrugged as he updated the time on the report.

"You have… _48 hours_ to complete this case then…" I had literally no idea why I did that. I just felt that 80 hours was way too much time to find something thought to be dead.

"O-ok… Where do I begin?"

…

…

…

Somewhere in the rainforest district, a rabbit was sitting in a chair, feet tied to the legs, mouth shut closed with duct tape, badge still held in hand. This wasn't looking good for her, but she knew it was time. She had a feeling, that she would be alright.

Her rescue, was in order…

 **I wish I could draw on here…. Oh wait! I can on DeviantArt!**

 **I'll be drawing pictures of onion and posting them on deviant art. See ya guys!**

 **(My DeviantArt account is QArt543, in case you didn't know)**


End file.
